Nataku
by Laryna6
Summary: Blues and Rock are beautiful in battle. Forte's teenage confusion is not helped by being a robot.


**This is a fic written for the springkink lj group quite awhile ago. I thought I'd finally post it here. **

**21)**** - Rockman (classic), Rock/Forte/Blues: voyeurism - He beckons me / Shall I give in?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman or any associated properties in this fic: Capcom does. No infringement intended or money made. **

* * *

Another few months, another war. He's not complaining, this was what he was built for. What he is complaining about is that Dr. Wily is losing faith in him if he hasn't already lost it. He's definitely losing what's left of his sanity, but Forte is refusing to think about that.

He had to do much of the work organizing this war, and going over the tactics again and again forces him to think about stuff he'd rather not, like the fact it would be very easy to just assassinate Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack, whoever the current human leaders are, that it wouldn't be that hard to toast a few cities to encourage surrender. He's in Japan, he's been to Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Radiation isn't much of a problem for robots. Hit someplace with a dirty bomb, and it would be very hard for the humans to reclaim it.

It would be easy to win. What's difficult is winning without losing.

He's motivated no matter what Blues implied. It's just that he's not really motivated to kill Rock. Rock is annoying, a goody two-shoes, and the one person capable of preventing a mostly-bloodless revolution. But if he kills Rock then Rock dies, and he's not that into killing. He likes beating people, and they're not beaten if they're dead. They can't acknowledge you if they're dead. But Dr. Wily thinks he's a failure, and he is failing to carry out his appointed task, the task he was born for, freeing his people, and he's a robot master. Warbot or not, he hates illogic in all forms and he has no time for failure when the robots he is master of (although his only real robot servant is Gospel: he needs no others) need him. When his builder needs him.

So he's stuck finding a way to conquer earth that doesn't involve mass destruction (he likes blowing up buildings, especially ugly ones, but not countries, he has some standards) that Rock can't outfight and Blues can't outwit when he's fractions of their ages. He hates thinking. He's a robot master, thinking is what his kind is for but his situation isn't a nice one to think about.

Sometimes he wants to go back to pretending to be Bass no matter how bored stiff he was and how hard it was to fight the urge to destroy. It seemed simpler then, when he was pretending to be a good guy and spying on the Light family. He could both have his cake and eat it too, have Rock's friendship and be helping his father.

Sometimes it seems as though things are coming to an end, and he won't let them.

Right now, though, he has better things to think about.

He planned all this, so he could easily set up a few times when Rock would need Blues to show up, to warn him about traps and figure out alternate routes and prepare him for trials. Forte has no illusion that Blues doesn't know about his intentions: they just can't keep him out of their computer systems or out of their heads, Forte suspects from what Dr. Wily told him about Blues' possible capabilities while he was saneish.

Forte has firewalls, Dr. Wily's best attempts to protect his systems from tampering, but he's a mere robot next to Blues and he knows it. He's quite sure that Blues could hack him if he wanted to, could reprogram him into a sexbot if he felt like it.

That would be demeaning, but at the moment…

They're just fighting, one of the others would say if they were here, and look at him like he was a pervert, which he is. His species was created to fix, to improve, to help. Yeah, Roll doing repairs is damn hot, and it's perverted to get off on combat, on destruction, but he can't help his programming.

And this is the perfect combination, both fighting and helping.

Blues is both teaching Rock and making sure he is ready for what's ahead. If Rock isn't Blues will beat him into the permacrete to keep him from getting himself killed. Rock is fighting, and Rock is unfettered except for the three laws: he hates fighting. Normally. But he knows that Blues is doing this to help, and that he won't have to really hurt Blues, so he's focused on doing his best instead of full of anguish at what he's being forced to do.

It's both combat and assistance being willingly given and taken.

Most of Forte's fantasies… Fighting Rock, beating him down, reprogramming him to not oppose them anymore? That's rape, to their kind, and it's shameful. He doesn't want to do that to him and it's his duty to and the idea is so exciting perhaps because of how wrong it is.

This is… something that fulfills the same desire as that would, but it's consensual. He can let himself enjoy it without feeling like an utter bastard. And fuck, they're hot. Blues' mastery of everything he does, even combat, Rock's determination and desire to do his best, grace on the battlefield, dominance without hurting and submission without breaking.

Sometimes he thinks of taking Blues up on that offer he made by hinting at Forte's problem. He could use help, he could use debugging of all that is bugging him, he wants it and needs it and he trusts Blues, traitor that he is. That's pot calling kettle. He won't ask for it, that would be betraying his father, but sometimes he things of getting Blues riled up enough to just do it without Forte having to say yes… but there's not much that would make him that angry but killing Rock, that fantasy's not going to happen anymore than he's going to rape Rock.

Kicking Rock's ass, that's another one, but letting him go for strategic reasons with just some warnings, some advice, like he did after rescuing Wily in the seventh war.

He'd tear someone apart for the chance to do what Blues is doing now. He should have sparred with him while he was with him, he should have.

Blues knows Forte is there, he knows what this has to be doing to him (there was a comment on the design draft for this carefully designed place that neither he nor the master posted here made), and he's a fucking tease. Well, maybe it is fair payback for Forte trying to get a free show out of him. And it's one hell of a show. They're beautiful together, no, perfect, despite Blues' brokenness and Rock's childishness. Forte's the dark one, the one that shouldn't have been built and he belongs in the shadows, not out there. He's fighting against them, not with them.

You're not Shadowman: that's not your proper place.

He sputtered, activating combat mode even though the noise and power levels would trigger Rock's proximity alarms. Fuck it all, he'd rip his wireless set up out next time if that was what it took to shut it down! Blues had been listening? He'd tear him apart.

Now he was out of the shadows, and it was with a grimace that he realized that the impulse to leap out had come from Blues' statement that he shouldn't be in the shadows. That logic-encoded 'of course' following of the suggestions of those who were smarter, who knew better, the way Gospel obeyed him… bastard.

As though I need wireless. I hacked you through your audio sensors.

Forte fired, and Blues simply blocked it with that shield.

"Forte!" Rock's face hardened or tried to, trying to conceal the fact he didn't want to fight behind the armor of Megaman.

That ruined it, it just did, and he hated it. Why was Blues hacking him now? He never had done anything like this, and he'd just given away capabilities to an enemy. Was Blues going to reprogram him?

Of course not.

Blues wouldn't do that.

"What are you up to, old man?" he snarled.

Blues remained unimpressed, as in control as Forte was off-balance, and Forte knew what he was up to.

An invitation. Take it or leave it.

He wasn't going to let himself be mastered or master an enemy. That would be betraying Wily and he wouldn't hurt any of them like that.

Dr. Wily is our father, after all.

It was half scary and half… thrilling that he had such a hard time telling which were Blues' thoughts and which his. They were all based on Blues' programming, after all. It just seemed right to have him in his head, and as he hovered Rock was charging but holding still, hopeful, and…

Damn it!


End file.
